


Handcuff

by Minne_My



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Underbelly
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Phryne Fisher is on a mission for a lost diamond & won't let a gangster get in her way
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Henry Stokes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Handcuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mbgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbgreen/gifts).



Stokes felt groggy, like he’d been knocked out. The last thing he’d remembered was the advances of a mysterious stranger. She’d told him her name was Dorothea, Dorothea Curtis. She didn’t look like a Dorothea but he didn’t care too much. He just wanted to get his hands on her. He looked down at his lap, remembering the way she’d ground her hips on his…thank goodness right now his fly was done up, trousers respectably arranged. But he was now in a dilemma. He was still handcuffed to the chair.

They’d locked eyes across the bar and he’d felt the usual stirring in his loins at the sight of a new face. She was wickedly enchanting. Once she’d caught sight of him, she couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. Just the way he liked it. She’d made the first move and he was inextricably charmed, him being so used to the cock of the walk. He quite enjoyed being propositioned for a change, not that he’d admit it. He had a reputation to keep.

‘I’ve heard so much about you’ she purred in his ear. Offered her hipflask and he obliged. Good strong whiskey. He liked her style.

‘I’ll take you somewhere quieter’ he told her, taking hold of her arm and leading her to his office, commanding his henchmen to hold the fort. He didn’t want to be disturbed. She’d walked in bold as brass and leaned against the table, daring him to approach.

‘I’ve heard you’ve got such clever hands. I couldn’t help hoping to find out if that were true.’

He grinned wolfishly at her.

‘All the better to spank you with, my dear.’

The answering gleam in her eyes spurred him on. He prepared her a drink from his personal cabinet. When he’d downed his glass and turned around, her knickers were hanging off an upturned finger. It was like a red rag to a bull. He wanted her on the desk but she had other ideas, pushing him into the chair behind his desk and straddling him with a pair of shapely legs. He ran his hands greedily over the fine silk stockings and itched to slide them down but she kept him down. She unbuttoned his shirt far enough for her to skim his chest with her nails. His breath quickened as she scraped his nipples with searching thumbs and his hands tightened around her waist, hastily pulling up her dress while she buttoned his fly and stroked him to strength. He gave her a few resounding slaps on her very nice arse while she hauled herself up to ease him in, making her laugh in anticipation. She felt luxurious in his hands, molten silk clenching around his cock. The space between her breasts was the perfect place for him to bury his face in. She smelled of Jicky and rain.

It proved to be a most satisfying quickie. She rode him hard enough and he’d enjoyed it. Taken more out of him that he’d realised though. He’d been so spent that he struggled to keep his wits about him as exhaustion stole rapidly over him. He blinked. His vision was getting a little blurry, the load on his lap lightening. He heard a click along with the challenge in her voice.

‘Ready for round two?’ She teased.

He dimly registered the trap of the handcuffs weighing him down and the rush overwhelming his senses as she leaned over and enveloped the tip of his cock in her mouth. The last thing he remembered was a very pleasant feeling creeping over him as he descended into darkness.

_Phryne Fisher grinned as she exited, having helped herself to the drink he’d poured for her. She’d struck lucky and found him in easy mood. He’d have one hell of a headache in the morning thanks to the sleeping pills in the flask. He made a pretty picture handcuffed to the chair, softer in the dim light now that his defences were down. She thanked the memory of the actress whose murder she had investigated some time before, in using her name for this opportunity to burgle a gangster and relieve him of a diamond that never belonged to him. He could improve on his concealing skills. She found it easily enough._

_He did have very nice hands though. A shame that she couldn’t have taken those for more of a test drive. She knew where he was welcome to put them. Alas, it was not to be. She was playing a dangerous game._

He only had to wait another ten minutes before the police came bursting in on another damn raid. Having to endure vulgar ribbing from the coppers was a small price to pay for the mysterious Miss Curtis taking up his time. This time Henry Stokes couldn’t have taken part in anything dodgy that had happened in the last hour as he’d spent it in his office, half of it chained to the chair. Several people testified that they’d disappeared into his office and…

‘And that’s the story, officer’ he said insolently to the latest buffoon in charge as the cuffs were removed. They’d searched his office but didn’t find what they were looking for. He smirked as he waved them out.

It had taken him until the next day to find out that the police had found nothing because that woman had taken it. His headache was not just hangover induced. She’d slipped something in the hipflask. She’d found his hiding place and stolen the diamond. Stokes swore violently and sent the contents of his desk crashing to the floor.

He’d never see Dorothea again but he’d never forget her.


End file.
